


If You Go Down to The Woods Today

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: Saeran goes stargazing. He's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/gifts).



The first thing Saeran knew, he was alone. Alone and standing somewhere he was sure that he ought not be. **  
**

He glanced around at his shadowy surroundings; took in the enormous computer monitor overhead; the worn down keyboard below. He appeared to be standing in his own office within the Minteye castle, though when he took into account the glow from the computer screen and lack of windows, he could not begin to guess the time.

He had the strangest feeling that he should not be there and yet the more he considered it, the more he struggled to think of why.

He zipped up his jacket and locked the door behind him, picking up the pace as he left the castle and made his way out onto the bordering woodland. At the back of his mind, he knew that his car was back in the other direction and it was the middle of the night. He did not know where exactly it was he meant to go. He did, however, know that he hated the woods at the best of times. He hated the smell of the leaves and the way the tree branches obscured the skyline. It soothed and unnerved him that there were so many places to hide.

It was something of a relief when he arrived at a clearing dead in the middle of the forest, which he knew with absolute certainty even though he had never before made a point to explore the perimeter of the castle. Perhaps if he had, he might have known sooner that it was a perfect spot to admire the moon and stars.

Saeran hugged himself in an attempt to keep warm, his breath emerging as a white mist against the darkness. He craned his neck to take in every star, suddenly very aware that he did not remember such a place ever existing on maps of the grounds.

Perhaps that was why he had gone back there, he reasoned. Perhaps he was the only one who had ever found it.

He was so taken by the stars that it took him a long time to realise that he was not alone. It was only after he turned a full 180 degrees that he even noticed there was a park bench behind him, let alone a person sitting on it, admiring the night sky in much the same manner that he was.

Saeran knew his face. It was the youngest member of the RFA, but what was he doing stargazing so close to the castle on such a cold night, eating such a luridly blue popsicle, no less?

Saeran remembered the Saviour’s sad musings as she turned the pages of that same boy’s file; innocent, she had called him. Lost, too. She all but wept at the thought of a lost little lamb deceived by all around him and ushered in the wrong direction.

Perhaps he was there to save him.

He approached the bench, boots hard against the autumn leaves. Yoosung cast a glance in his direction and their eyes met; Saeran immediately flushing a bright red, as if he had been caught doing something he should not.

“Oh,” said Yoosung. “Hello.”

His smile was so warm and bright that it bordered on intrusive and instinctively Saeran found himself looking away.

“Good evening,” he said. “I…I’m here to guide you to paradise.”

“Are you sure?” Yoosung asked, casting aside his popsicle stick and standing up from the bench.

“I…excuse me?”

It occurred to Saeran that he had come to guide him along a better path and yet he was the one that was lost.

“Are you sure,” said Yoosung as he linked his arms around his shoulders, “you want to take me to paradise?”

Saeran’s eyes were wide as he leaned in to whisper in his ear; breath warm and smelling of sherbet.

“Wouldn’t you rather I took _you_?”

His only thought as he kissed him was that this was how it must be to kiss a shooting star. In that moment he wanted nothing more than his lips, his hair, his fingers. Fingers that snaked along the hem of his jeans before slipping down to the zipper. Saeran took in one sharp breath, suddenly overwhelmed. He dragged at Yoosung’s hair and ran his teeth along his bottom lip; unsure of the mixed emotions running through him with the exception of one singular thing.

He needed

_**More** _

As if reading his thoughts, Yoosung broke the kiss and pushed him away. For a moment Saeran was confused. Hurt, even. That all changed, however, as Yoosung sank down to sit at his knees. Saeran did not feel in the least bit self conscious as Yoosung reached up to drag his trousers down to his knees, leaving him exposed. He did not care about other agents crossing their path and punishing them for fraternisation or worse.

He needed more. He needed something he could not describe.

Yoosung sat up onto his knees and ran his lips over the skin underneath his belly button, seeming to enjoy every tortured noise he made. Saeran wondered exactly what about his reactions were tempting; his chest was heaving, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth sat wide open, gasping for air. Even Yoosung seemed to tire of it eventually and ran the warmth of his tongue across his dick.  
  
At first he was gentle. He ran his tongue so delicately from base to tip that Saeran reached for his hair and quivered with pleasure, practically rooted to the spot. At any given moment that a single strand of golden hair brushed his body, it was as if he couldn’t breathe. He outright cursed when Yoosung wrapped his hand around his dick, but the moment he took him into his mouth, he almost died. Yoosung sucked and he let out a noise so loud that he honestly forgot about the possibility of passers by.

His head fell back between his shoulders and he took a deep breath, close to the edge of something and quite literally seeing stars. He was close to something he couldn’t define; something that sent ripples of pleasure through his body every time Yoosung bobbed his head. He did not know why either of them were in the forest, but they could see the stars from there and so he came to the conclusion that he didn’t care.

And then he stopped.

Yoosung ran his hands up Saeran’s thighs, eyes the colour of the milky way and-

-someone knocked on his bedroom door.

The next thing he knew, Saeran was back in his bedroom at his brother’s place, covered in a sheen of sweat and twitching in such a manner that for a while all he could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling in a state of pure bliss.

Or, at the very least, until his sister in law knocked again.

“Saeran? Are you alright?” She called, knocking again before opening up the door and peeking her head through. He must have been scowling, for almost immediately, she replaced her concerned expression with a smile. “You were making strange noises. I just wanted to-”

“I’m fine.”

“Bu-”

“Fine!”

Their relationship was weird enough without having to explain to her that he’d had a wet dream.

“Well, if you’re sure,” she said, reaching to close the door. “I’ll leave you to it!”

The door shut and feeling a little braver, he sat up and reached down to assess the damage-

-just in time for another knock.

“Oh, _for_ ,” Saeran sighed, dropping his bedsheets as if burned. “What is it?”

“Sorry, said [Name], opening the door again. “I just wanted to ask how the movie was.”

“The movie?”

Ah, that was right. Earlier on that day he had gone to see a movie with his brother and Yoosung at the local theatre. Saeyoung said it would be good for him to be out of the house and Yoosung had student discount, so they all went together. He had not wanted to, of course, but he had refrained from complaining as he ended up squeezed between Saeyoung’s extra large bucket of popcorn and Yoosung’s enthusiastic explanation of most of the major events in between licks of his popsicle.

In truth Saeran remembered very little of the movie, however. He had spent most of it watching Yoosung run his tongue over the popsicle he’d bought from the confections stand with what apparently was such a bewildered expression that on the occasions he got caught, Yoosung was only too eager to lean over and whisper explanations in his ear.

But he couldn’t tell [Name] that either, so in the end he shrugged.

“It sucked.”

A poor choice of words, considering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not ship this now.


End file.
